To assist enterprise operations, data can be analyzed and/or manipulated. For example, business intelligence users may access and read data in order to perform analytics and/or data manipulation. In enterprise settings, such as a corporation, data sources may already have a defined data structure (e.g., defined by an information technology (IT) group within the enterprise) as well as business definitions. In some instances, an IT group within the enterprise can provide sufficient information to make a data source understandable and consumable. In some instances, a data source can be self-descriptive (e.g., such as an online analytical processing (OLAP) data source).
In some instances, however, insufficient information is available to make a data source readily consumable. For example, an external data source (e.g., outside of the enterprise) might not be sufficiently self-descriptive. Consequently, applications within the enterprise may need to be instructed as to the structure of the data source. For example, an application can prompt a user for additional information regarding the data source, requiring the user to be a priori knowledgeable about the data source.